Combination
by Micah17
Summary: Summary inside. Freaky prophacy's the rekai tantai and one hell of fight that's going to come. YYH x-over pg 13 for language KurKag others undecided. RR
1. Default Chapter

Summary  
  
Ok people this a fan fic that is a combination [hint - title] of all the different fic's I've read. Kagome's gone cold over the years only Shippou seems to be able to get her to show any emotion. She's trained and the Rekei Tantai wants to find her, but she won't be found easily. Sesshoumaru is still alive and she found him about a year ago though he doesn't know it. On top of all the crazy stuff that's been happening some woman tells her some freaky prophecy. 


	2. Ch 1

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N- I'm open to suggestions and correct me if I make mistakes with the Japanese.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Combination  
  
Chapter One  
  
Kagome was cold now; even Sesshoumaru would shudder at her frigidness. She showed almost no emotion. The only person she wasn't cold to was Shippou could soften her. The only visible thing you could see was her eyes would soften when she looked at him. He was the only one who was with her now. Ever since that day when she was forced to be in her time.. Forever.  
  
Kagome shook her head; she had to get rid of her thoughts. She had to focus on now not then. She gave herself the once over before going down stairs. She was dressed in a black T-shirt that was form fitting and had a silver rose on it, her black jeans that were baggy but not to baggy with her black skater shoes. Her hair was pulled up into a high ponytail with her bold silver highlights, running through her hair. (It'll be clearer later as to why she had these) She walked into the kitchen to see Souta and Shippou already there.  
  
"Morning ka-san!" Chirped Shippou before he continued wolfing down his pancakes.  
  
"Good Morning Shippou" Kagome said in her normal monotone voice. Kagome went and poured herself some coffee while Shippou and Souta told her about the field trip that they were taking. Kagome's mom had a new job and didn't they didn't see her often. They knew she was still here because she still left breakfast for them, but for the most part Kagome took care of her brother and Shippou. Even though her mom worked constantly Kagome was forced to get a job. She worked during part of the school day thanks to the fact she had a work release.  
  
Ji-chan passed on around the same time that Akia-san (made up name for her mom) got her new job.it was also the same time that Kagome and Shippou returned for good. This didn't make things any easier for Kagome after what had happened. So she had sealed away her emotions . that was almost three years ago. Shippou's voice shook her out of her thoughts. "Momma?? Momma??"  
  
"What?" She bit this out a little coldly but Shippou seemed not to notice. "It's time to go to school!" Glancing at the clock she mentally cursed. She had five minuets to get them to school and than get herself to school. Grabbing her keys the boys and her ran out to her car and jumped in. Kagome had a nice car, thanks to her job. It paid better than her mom's. So she had gotten herself a silver mustang with one hell of an engine. Peeling out on to the street, Kagome sped towards the boy's school. When they finally got there after some near miss's and a ton of honking and cussing, the boy's were whiter than paper. Launching themselves at the car door. They quickly climbed out of the car.  
  
"I'll pick you up after school' Called Kagome. "Alright bye sis/ka-san" called the boys in unison. Seeing them enter the school Kagome glanced at the clock. "Fuck!" She cursed earning more than just a few stares as she slammed on the gas to get to her School praying she wasn't to late. She had just been transferred to a new school, due to problems at her old one and she still needed to get her schedule.  
  
~*With the Yu Yu gang*~  
  
The Rekei Tantai was walking to school as they usually do. Kurama had transferred to Yusuke's school so it would be easier to round them up for a mission. Though like Yusuke he didn't wear the proper uniform. Hiei didn't attend he just walked with them. They were crossing the street when a silver mustang ripped around the corner and almost ran them over. Having the reflex's they do they were able to dodge but just barley.  
  
"Wow some one was in a hurry." Yusuke replied sarcastically. "Any faster and I would be dead again."  
  
" I wonder wear they're heading?" Kuwabara said stupidly. ( Sorry but I don't like him.. O and on a personal note does anyone else notice that he's the one that looks most like and American?? Just wondering) "dunno" replied Yusuke.  
  
After a few minuets they made it to Yusuke's school. The whole way Yusuke and Kuwabara had been fighting while everyone else simply ignored the daily routine. Kurama being the observant one he is, noticed that the car that had nearly sent them to spirit world via death, sitting in the schools parking lot. "It would seem that the person who nearly killed us attends this school as well." He stated flatly.  
  
"Well he better watch out" Yusuke smirked as he cracked his knuckles. Sighing Kurama managed to get the directions to the office from Yusuke, who was thinking about the ways he could hurt the new guy.  
  
Walking through the halls he didn't notice anything unusual about the school. It was set up the same way his old school was so it wouldn't be hard for him to find his way around. Walking into the office he immediately noticed a strange aura coming off the girl talking to the secretary.  
  
"I know what the dress code is and I don't care, I'm not wearing it!" was the girls exasperated reply to whatever the secretary had said, " Just give me my schedule and I'll be on my way!" Kurama who had previously remained silent decided that this was his queue.  
  
"Ms. I'll also be needing me schedule." His voice was polite but firm. Turning her attention to him she gave him the once over noticing his lack of uniform as well. " Right, and what's your name?"  
  
"Suchii Minamino." She didn't answer only turned to her computer and muttered something about new students not fallowing the school dress code. " Ok here are your schedules.Higurashi and Minamino.now we need to get you some one to show you around." Around this time the principal walked in dragging Yusuke with him.  
  
"We'll find a punishment for you, just you wait" was the last bit of the treat issued to the bored looking Yusuke. "Ms. Sakai do you have something for this delinquent to do?" asked the red-faced principal.  
  
"Perfect he can show the new students around." Nodding of his approval. Yusuke walked out of the office fallowed by Kurama and Kagome. " Ok let me see your schedules." Taking their Schedules he glanced at them. "Great, Kurama you and I have the same schedules and so do you..Um?"  
  
"Kagome" Was Kagome's cold reply. She noticed that the boy now know as Yusuke had called the boy beside her a different name than the one he used in the office. She kept silent about it while she fallowed Yusuke to where ever their class was. Kagome who had been previously occupied by the rude secretary had not paid attention to her senses.  
  
It hit her like a wave. Her so called 'guide' had a huge amount of spirit energy and the boy beside her was a kitzune. She mused over this but decided to leave them be until they posed a threat. Walking through a glass hallway she sensed she was being watched by a youkai. Sengoku Jidai had made her aware of auras and presences. Stopping suddenly she turned and looked right at the youkai. Her eyes changed silver and met red. She blinked and he was gone and her eyes were back to blue.  
  
Kurama and Yusuke felt a sudden pulse; they whipped around to see Hiei disappear from the tree where Kagome had spotted him. That alone had surprised them but her eyes is what threw them. They took that time to take in her appearance. She was dressed in almost all black with the exception of the silver rose on her shirt. Her hair was black and pulled up. Nothing special except the bold silver streaks that were running through it.  
  
After a minuet Kagome turned to fallow her forgot tour guide but found them right there staring at her. "Can I help you?" She bit out coldly. "What are you?" blurted out Yusuke. Ignoring Yusuke she glanced at her schedule and at the door they were in front of. Seeing it was their class she walked in the door soon fallowed by Yusuke and Kurama. All three of sat in class thinking about the other. 


	3. Ch 2

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Yo! Peoples wow I didn't expect to get reviews on the first chapter, I didn't with my other story. Well thanks peoples I'm glad you liked the first chapter. Oh gomen for not updating sooner. I thought the holiday break was supposed to be two things a break and a holiday. Wrong I've been so busy! Well now I'm back in school. I'll update as soon as I can.  
  
SilverKnight7- here you go  
  
Amanda01- hey guess what? You have my name! lol  
  
White Fox 612- I'll update as soon as I can. I'll be able to update a lot this week due to the holiday break. I'm sure your happy. ^_^  
  
SilentDark- Sorry about only one chapter but hey at least it wasn't really short. As to how many fics I've read..I honestly couldn't tell you. I've read tons of them since I discovered this site. The only thing I didn't include was AU and LOTR cross over.  
  
Kage Otome- well I don't know why you couldn't review it. Funny about your brother's name. I used to want to change my name to that. For reference I'm a girl but I've met girls named Micah. Yeah long story. Anyway glad you like my story. ^_^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When Kagome got home she was exhausted. For whatever reason the fates had not been with her today. She tossed her bag on the floor and clasped on her bed. Closing her eyes she buried her face in her pillow. School had been hell. The classes weren't hard. After her travels to Sengoku Jidai had ended school had been ridiculously easy.  
  
No her class's were easy. The people in them had been the problem. After the little incident, she had tried to do her best avoid the two boys. She found out that there was yet another boy; Kuwabara, who was also unusually aware spiritually. From what she could tell they knew about youkai, spirit energy and the three worlds. Coming to think of it they sounded like the spirit detectives that Lord Enma's son had hired.  
  
At any rate they had been persistent. They had fallowed her most of the day not that it was hard considering they had the same class's. She had dodged them by disappearing into the large crowds of students. She had gotten herself lost a few times in doing this but the school wasn't hard to figure out. It didn't take a genius to figure it out. Thankfully she was only late once, and the teacher excused it due to the fact she was new.  
  
They weren't the only ones who were curious. She had also followed them Just as she thought the weren't normal humans. They knew of all three worlds. In fact only those who stumble upon it like she had or were specially requested people would know of them. Most humans were blissfully ignorant of the daily threats to their lives.  
  
Most humans weren't aware of the three worlds only there meaningless lives but of course she wasn't human. Yes she had made herself to appear to be save the silver streaks running through her hair. Most people assumed they were only highlights. How foolish they were. humans.  
  
When Kagome had first gone through the well she had been human. In fact through most her travels in the past she had been human but that had changed during a fight for a jewel shard that surprisingly wasn't sent by Naraku.  
  
~*~*~ Flash Back~*~*~  
  
"INUYASHA!" Kagome yelled at InuYasha warning him of the Kitzune that was about to attack him. The Kitzune was a female that had in her possession a single jewel shard but was putting up a valiant fight for it. It was a rather large shard compared with those that they had previously encountered.  
  
Kagome watched as InuYasha dealt the final blow using his blades of blood. She was glad Shippou had not been with them. It would be traumatizing for the young kitzune to see another of his own kind killed.  
  
Jogging over to InuYasha she looked him over for any serious wounds. He had some scratches and such but his Youkai blood would heal that soon enough. Seeing that he and the other were just worn out and not injured she walked back to where the kitzune had stood.  
  
Trying to see through all the blood that covered the ground, She was having little luck, finally realizing that the only way to find it would be to find it with her hands. Ignoring the bad feeling she had, dismissing it as just being repulsed at touching blood, she began her search. She had been searching for sometime and now her friends were helping her as well. Suddenly Kagome found the desire of their searches but at an expense. She cut her palm her blood mixing with that of the kitzunes.  
  
They were never certain if the jewel shard had something to do with it or if it was just the reaction of her blood and the kitzunes but what happened next threw everyone for a loop. She wasn't aware of the changes that happened to her but she found out from her friends. They said it was really something to see.  
  
~Change point of view to all knowing~  
  
Kagome yelled out when she cut her hand and suddenly collapsed into the pool of blood. "Kagome!" was everyone's horrified cry. However before any of them could reach her She was enveloped in a white light.  
  
Kagome was lifted in the air, glowing even brighter if possible. The glow was bright but they kept their eyes on their friend. Who was changing before their very eyes. Her hair was no longer ebony but startling silver growing down from her shoulders to mid thigh. Fox ears appeared atop her head. Her young adolescent figure filling out in all the right places and maturing, her round face becoming more defined.  
  
She was no longer dressed in her usual school uniform but now she was dressed much differently. She now wore Chinese gi that was silver with white hakama's underneath and white slippers. No longer was she coated in blood, no longer was there blood beneath her. With a final blinding flash she was gently laid on the ground that had been cleansed of blood. The very shard that had caused the transformation had merged with the others of it's own account. Cleaning themselves they returned to where Kagome lay and carried her back to the village.  
  
~*~*~End Flash Back~*~*~  
  
Things had changed after that. Things between them had been tense her friends didn't know what do about her change. She herself had been unsure of what to do. They never had the time to figure it out though it wasn't two days later that Naraku had attacked.  
  
No she certainly wasn't human, but even when she was she was, you couldn't have called her average not ever. Living in a shrine has that tendency. She laughed bitterly. Things had never been easy for her. Today was proof enough of that. She had managed to make it through school. That was stressful enough but when she arrived at her job after picking up the boys the president of the company decided to make a surprise inspection. She always made sure she knew about these inspections so she could have work off. Not that the inspections were time consuming only she did not want to meet the president.  
  
Most people would want to try and impress him. She on the other hand was not so foolish, she knew him along time ago. The inspection was strictly to see that everyone was doing there job and correctly. She worked for Tashio industries; the president was no other than Sesshoumaru Tashio himself. It was no surprise really. She had found him in her time about a year before the well sealed.  
  
He came to her floor and was looking at random offices. She was lucky today he skipped hers. She did manage to get a glimpse of him. He hadn't changed a bit. He had covered his youkai markings and his tail (yes I believe the fluffy thing is his tail) but other than that he looked the same. He was as cold as ever and yet she didn't really think that a business suite did him justness dressed in a business suit.  
  
She had barely missed him but it was still close. Sighing yet again she buried herself into her covers. She turned out her light and hoped that tomorrow would be a better day.  
  
~*~*~ With Rekai Tantai~*~*~  
  
(It's right after school; it's still kag and kur first day)  
  
"Hey Kurama did you notice anything weird about that Kagome girl?" Yusuke was busy kicking a pebble and didn't bother to look up, making it seem he was uninterested but his voice said other wise.  
  
"Hai , I did. Her aura was odd." Kurama was also discussing Kagome seeming uninterested but none of them could be any more curious as to what she was or better yet who she was. It was almost as though she was a youkai but she had another tint to her aura like she was hiding something Kurama was lost in his musings and paid little attention to the ritualistic fight between Kuwabara and Yusuke. Youko would do you know anything about why her aura is like that way or maybe who she might be? Y- um no.not really K- what are you hiding? Y- .. K- Youko! H- Fox if you plan on going to your home about to pass it. Startled Kurama looked up to see indeed he was at his home.  
  
"Goodbye minna" Kurama politely said his goodbye before walking into his home to finish his homework and see if he could figure out what was with the girl Kagome.  
  
Kurama had long finished his homework and was working in his garden. For him it helps relax him after the stress of his school work.. His mind however would not focus on the task at hand. His mind was to preoccupied with Kagome. Why can't I get this girl out of my head, it doesn't make sense. Girls are always coming after me but the one I don't even know is the one that gets my attention. She's very interesting and pretty. whoa. I just met her but why does she fascinate me?  
  
Sighing and standing up he decided that he wasn't going to get anything done in his garden while so preoccupied he headed for his room. Glancing at the clock he noticed that he had been lost in his thoughts for quite some time. Deciding that a restful nights sleep might help he got ready for bed and said his goodnight to his Ka-san. Drifting off to sleep he couldn't get one thought out of his head Why can't I get that girl out of my thoughts? 


	4. Ch 3

My deepest apologiez for not updating sooner. Things aren't exactly what one would call manageable. Over the past couple weeks I've had some friends that have had emotional problems. Myself I'm apathetic, so I think it's all gay. Thank you to all my reviewers sorry if this is a bit short but hell at least I updated..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Combination  
  
Ch.3 Familiarity  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~Kurama's dream~  
  
I was walking on a dirt road ahead of me was three people. They seemed so familiar to me but yet they were dressed in clothes from the feudal ages. One as a youkai exterminator the other as a monk and what looked to be an Inu Hanyou. Slowly like waking up from unconsciousness the names came to me Sango was the Taijia, Miroku the Monk, and InuYasha the hanyou, but where was Shippou and Kagome? Glancing to my right I saw Said Girl and Kitzune kit.  
  
Kagome noticed me staring and turned to me and gave me a bright smile. " Youko are you alright?" she asked her smile never leaving her face. " No nothing" was all I said before turning to look ahead once again. I was fighting hard to suppress the blush that was beginning to stain my cheeks. Hearing Kagome giggle at me I couldn't help but smile at the young miko beside Me. I inhaled her sent; it smelled like sakura blossoms.  
  
~ End Dream~  
  
Groggily he sat up in bed. Hearing his alarm clock still going he shut it off before getting up and getting ready for school. On rare occasions Kurama would fall completely asleep but that was hardly ever being the famous Kitzune thief he had trained himself to never let his guard down even in your sleep. With as many enemies that he had he could not afford to. Thus never really getting restful nights sleep as one would normally.  
  
* Yoko what was that dream about?*  
  
~.It was only a memory of mine~ was Yoko's sullen reply  
  
* Who was the girl? *  
  
~ No one.if you don't getting going you'll be late for school~  
  
* You sound like my ka-san *  
  
~Whatever~ and then Yoko cut off the telepathic link.  
  
Glancing at the clock he decided it was best to let it go and get going. Although one thought still remained. 'Why did that girl look so much like the girl from yesterday?'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~ Kagome's house~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Kagome! Wake up! We're gonna be late if we don't leave like.. NOW!!" Souta pounded on the door again and after a minuet of muffled curses and two trips Kagome opened her door. She was dressed in her black jeans, skater shoes and a red shirt that had a happy bunny saying 'fuck you'.  
  
"Let's go" She said in her usual emotionless voice  
  
"Finally!" was heard from not only Souta but Shippou as well. Grabbing there bags and running to the car the all piled in. Memories of yesterdays car ride came back to the boys and suddenly they wished that they could take the bus. Pulling out of the drive way at 40 MPH Kagome was speeding off to school again. Needless to say that the boys were to school in record time and with time to spare before the bell rang. Kagome was happy she had managed this. now if only the drivers that wrecked after nearly colliding with her felt the same way.  
  
Turning up the volume on her Stereo she glanced at the clock it read 8:15. "SHIT!!" She floored the vehicle going nearly 80 in a 25 school zone. Tearing down the streets at break neck speeds she simply ignored the hordes angry drivers that were honking their horns. "DAMN IT TO HELL!! I'm gonna be late AGAIN!!" she cursed mentally again before speeding up. Mentally she noted that all the time spent with InuYasha had taken it's toll on her language.  
  
~*~*~*~ With the YYH group~*~*~*~  
  
The group carefully approached the cross-walk and looked both ways many times before crossing the street. None of them cared to repeat yesterdays near death experience and so choose to be extra cautious. That's right this group could take down any youkai and the Tougro brothers but they were scared of one speeding Car. The time it took to cross each intersection carefully was time consuming but as the say better safe than sorry.  
  
The group was now in the middle of the road when once again 'that damned silver mustang' (as Yusuke put it) nearly ran them over.again. This time Keikio was with them as well she had just asked us why we were being so cautious when all this happened. Yusuke was starting to explain when the explanation decided to speak for it's self and giving Yusuke just barley enough time to grab her before she got hit.  
  
" DAMN IT WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!!" yelled Yusuke after car. The Driver of course never heard. Once again the group continued on there way to school at a little faster pace than before now that they were sure that the danger had passed. The trip was quiet except for Yusuke's grumbling about crazy drivers.  
  
~*~*~*~*~Kurama's POV~*~*~*~*~  
  
We arrived at school in time to see the car that had nearly killed us twice now pull into the school parking lot. Glancing at Yusuke I could tell he had seen two and Kieko was telling Yusuke to calm down. Yusuke managed to get out of Kieko's grip and stomped over to the car who's owner had just opened the door.  
  
" Hey you moron you almost ran us over! TWICE!!" Yusuke was furious and the driver had just put a leg out of the silver car and by the looks of the pants and shoes I'd say it was a guy. Apparently Yusuke had the same assumption when the driver began to get our fully he punched the guy or would have, another problem it wasn't a guy it was that girl from yesterday. She was currently standing there emotionless, as she had been before with Yusuke's fist in hand.  
  
To say that we were shocked was the understatement of the year. No one had ever been able to catch his punches with out the slightest reaction let alone some girl. The next thing she did made us all shake.she smiled no...she smirked. Normally this wouldn't scare me but there was something about it that just chilled me to the bone. In the next blink of and eye the girl was walking into the building the car door shut and locked, but where was Yusuke? Hearing a moan from the opposite direction of the car was Yusuke laying against a brick wall that had a rather large indent in it now, curtsey of Yusuke's body.  
  
We did the only thing that our body's would let us do at the moment we stared at him. We were all thinking the same thing ' how the hell did she do that!?!?!'  
  
~*~*~*~Kagome's Point of view~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I knew that they would think I was a guy by the clothes I was wearing so I was expecting his punch. Although I was expecting him to be a little stronger than he was. I knew they'd be surprised but there expressions were beyond shocked. Even what I have dubbed the 'Tree Sprite' was surprised I could tell by his Aura and thoughts. I couldn't help it I smirked, and not any old smirk . no I did my best imitation of Naraku's smirk and that scared them, if I was in touch with any of my emotions I might have laughed but instead I opted for Punching Yusuke once and walking off.Maybe this year will be interesting after all...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ok peoples there you have it an update no not the longest thing in the world but I'll make the next one longer. Hope you enjoyed and as always please review. 


	5. Ch 4

Hello reviewers and anyone else reading this story. I'm glad to hear that you are enjoying my story. I would like to thank you for reviewing. I've decided that currently I'm being and irresponsible author and that I am becoming the one thing I can't stand. People who don't update at a regular rate; seeing that there are many other authors that take time to update daily, and have marvelous story's I'll update on a more frequent rate. (Considering that this story is severely lacking at the moment) ....I was planning on updating earlier but due to my mother's compulsive need to ground me it was prolongerd, enjoy.  
  
Combination Ch 4  
  
Things blended together for the next few weeks. Kagome and Kurama settled into classes and kept wary eyes on each other. The reikei tantai would be gone for no apparent reason. The mornings would consist of the same routine Kagome would rush off to school at break neck speeds scaring innocent people to death; shaving several years off their lives. Every day the yyh group would always narrowly miss being run over by Kagome. It was funny because it almost seemed as though Kagome purposely tried to run them over...in a way keep them on their toes. She seemed to watch them as if she knew something they didn't.  
  
On this particular day it about 45 min till the school even opened and Yusuke and his group were walking to school in hopes they would be safe. They had one cross walk left till they reached school and the trip had been unusually quiet. Even Yusuke and Kuwabara weren't saying anything. They all had the same feeling that something bad was going to happen today. It was almost like they were about to go into battle but it was strange. Koenma had told them that there was little to do for the rekei tantai.  
  
All had been lost in their thoughts about the oddity of this ominous feeling when they began crossing the street. Now let me remind you it was almost a full hour before the school would open so there should be no one in any rush to get to school. So they were all thrown off guard when Kagome came speeding around the corner at around 90 mph and nearly running them over and screeching into the school parking lot.  
  
~ Yusuke's POV~  
  
What the hell?!?! It's an hour before school and she's driving like there's thirty seconds till she's late! .......... That's it time to teach that girl a lesson. I don't care what Kuwabara says!  
  
Walking up to the Car. Yusuke waited for the driver to make her appearance. After a few minuets he grew impatient and started tapping his foot. The door opened to reveal Kagome looking at them with a single eyebrow raised.  
  
"Don't give us that look what the hell do you think your doing? Every day you nearly kill us! IT'S ALMOST AN HOUR BEFORE SCHOOL AND YOU STILL ALMOST RAN US OVER!" gasping for breath after his little rant he turned to see the girls reaction.  
  
To his horror and surprise she smirked that formed into a smile and ....... she started snickering? No scratch that the girl was flat out laughing at him. Ever heard the expression ROGLMAO? (rolling on the ground laughing my ass off) well that's what she was doing.  
  
This was scary for a few reasons. They had never seen this girl smile or for that matter frown. She was as cold as ice and now she was flat out laughing at them. Secondly it's oddly disturbing when someone is laughing about almost killing you, giving you an express route to spirit world via death.  
  
~ Kag's POV~  
  
After Yusuke had finished yelling at me I don't know why but I laughed. I'm sorry it was funny! I do this as my way of........training. Although I had to wonder how Genkai put up with his screaming fits. Apparently the smile had scared them but the laughing just scared the shit out of them. The looks they wore upon there faces was priceless and it only made me laugh harder. Soon my laughter died and turned into chuckles again.  
  
Kami....How long has it been since I laughed ?  
  
Shaking my I finally was able to regain my composer. Walking up to the boy I had discovered as Yusuke. I stopped only centimeters away. "Just keeping you on you toes detectives" My voice was barely a wisper but I knew the 'tree sprite' and the kitsune heard me as well.  
  
Turning on my heel I turned and began my walk towards the school.  
  
~ Yusukes's POV~  
  
What the hell? How does she know? .... Why did she say detectives and not detective?  
  
I glanced at the Hiei and Kurama and instantly knew they had heard as well. Well that explains that much  
  
Ok time to figure out who this really is  
  
Running to catch up with her I called out to her "Oi, girl who are you?" I received no answer in fact she acted as if she didn't even hear me.  
  
"Hey I'm talking to you!" I swear if she keeps ignoring me........That's it!  
  
~ Normal POV~  
  
Yusuke was fuming if one thing bothered him it was people ignoring him. Kagome knew this and she was doing it for her personal amusement. Yusuke figuring this out was pissed. He was going to punch Kagome however when he was halfway through the swing when he was sent flying into the newly replaced wall only to break through it.  
  
Kagome walked past the other detectives to where Yusuke lay. They were all amazed yet horrified of the destruction. Yusuke was holding his head and let out a small moan. Glancing up instead of seeing his friends as expected he saw the person who just sent him into the wall.  
  
"Detective if you wish to battle me say so do not try hitting me behind like a coward" Glaring at Yusuke she continued "Next time you try such an act of cowardice I will not be so kind"  
  
Kagome turned and surveyed the group. The three ningens were openly gaping but the two youkai had their emotions in check. Giving them one final frigid glance she turned to the school to catch up on some much needed training.  
  
Kagome walked towards the school with a calm and seemingly bored stride. Pausing long enough to collect her bag and lock her car. Giving one last look to the group of friends that were tending to their fallen comrade. She did a double take. For a brief second she did not see her red headed, emerald eyed fellow class mate. Instead she saw the silver Kitsune that she knew so long ago...  
  
"Yoko..." Her voice was hardly above a whisper.... but yet somehow he heard. Turning from his friends to face her. No longer did she long locks of raven hair instead they were replaced by long silver hair, his human ears were gone instead perched atop his head were kawaii fox ears. His emerald eyes were a molten gold with a smirk that revealed one fang placed on his face.  
  
Kagome's eyes watered at the sight that she wished so much to be real. Blinking back tears, she looked again to see suiuchii standing there. Making sure her stotic mask was firmly in place she returned to her car. Unlocked the door and climbed in. She sat there for a moment. Deciding there was no way in hell she could deal with school today she calmly drove to the mall.  
  
As she drove on the roads she saw some cars that saw her regularly in the mornings. One driver was she noted was so terrified that he drove into the lanes of on coming traffic to get as far away from her as possible. 'I should probably drive more carefully' With a small chuckle she pulled into the mall parking lot. Still being early the lot was fairly deserted and so she hadn't needed to walk far.  
  
As she stepped out of her car, she quietly shut the door so as not to disturb the peace and quiet of the morning. Taking in a deep breath of air. She could smell the rain from the previous night. The smell of it still blanketed the early morning ground. The pavement; she noted looked somehow different. The Sky was painted a variety of colors though the sun was up it was not yet fully above the horizon casting beautiful hues of oranges and reds on the morning sky.  
  
Kagome tilted her head back admiring the sky and smiled. Her first real smile is such a long time....it felt good.......she felt so peaceful. However Kagome's peace was cut short when an unusual aura flared effectively catching her attention.  
  
Looking for the source of the aura she found it coming from behind some garbage cans near the corner of the mall. Cautiously walking towards the trash cans, she peered over the edge. Sitting there looked to be an old woman. What alarmed Kagome was she seemed not be breathing. Checking for a pulse and finding none she stood up to leave. However the old woman began glow and a non-existent wind seemed to blow her hair. The old woman began speaking in a tongue that she had never heard yet she knew what the meaning of the words  
  
The worlds will soon face it's darkest hour  
  
No longer will youkai and ningens hate but instead unite; for a common goal  
  
The chosen ones will guide the way  
  
Two groups and a third though different shall unite to become one  
  
Their saving grace will come in the darkest times  
  
When all seems lost you shall be the lantern to guide them  
  
Five youkai and four ningens and one that is neither shall be your aid  
  
Do not despair young one all change is frightening but remember to stay true to yourself and all shall turn in favor for you  
  
When the woman was finished she faded as if she was never there. Leaving a very bewildered Kagome to ponder the meaning of what the old woman had said. Deciding that she would take her musings inside she walked through the glass door towards the food court. At the moment she was in need of a cold treat, from the ice cream shoppe.  
  
Settling into the booth she had chosen she idly stirred her smoothie. It didn't make sense.... Feeling a headache coming on she decided to reserve her thoughts for later and concentrate on her smoothie.  
  
"Kagome-Sama ?!" That voice, Oh Kami-sama no, she had worked so hard to make sure that he never found her. Praying that she was gravely mistaken she looked to see the one person she had tried so hard to hide from.... ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well how was that???? Not as long as I would have like but it's about 12:30 and I haven't gotten a decent nights rest in a good while, so if you'll beg my pardon. Review let me know if you want me to continue this story if so than I'll be updating more frequently. 


	6. Ano Gomen

Dear loyal reviewers....  
  
I feel terribly sorry for having to do this but it is necessary. I'm putting the story on a three-week hiatus. I know I haven't updated like I promised however understand that for the second time in only two week my shared laptop has crashed, and we have to reformat it. Again. In only a few weeks I'll most likely have my own better and improved laptop so I'll be able to update more frequently. Sorry I'll see if I can get the other chapter I wrote I'm hoping that it didn't get erased. I am sorry please understand although my will is strong the computers need to fail may be stronger yet.  
  
Sorry,  
Micah17 


	7. Ch 5

Alright, Mou....... This damn computer! Grrr. OK so now hopefully I(ll be able to continue this story. Sad to say I still don(t have my own computer. Computer hasn(t crashed yet thank Kami. [Another reason for my tardiness would be my mother's apparent need to ground me for three weeks with out explanation. ] Well I(ll continue with the story this will be a VERY long chapter because you loyal reviewers have put up with my dilemma(s so well.  
  
Arigato to all my reviewer(s  
  
Disclaimer I don(t own Inu and Co.  
  
Last time- That voice no......  
  
Oh please Kami-sama no. I(ve spent so much time running. I don(t need another ghost from my past. That(s why we moved it the first place.....  
  
Kagome slowly raised her eyes to meet the eyes of the Lord of the Western Lands himself, Sesshomaru. Amber met Ice blue and for a moment neither said a word. People passed but for the two standing as still as time it(s self had stopped, memories of five hundred years ago flashed before their eyes.  
  
( Sesshomaru-sama, how...pleasant to see you again.( She said in her usual indifferent voice, pausing unsure of how to continue she simply studied Sesshomaru. He hadn(t aged a day.  
  
(Hai, Although I must say it(s very surprising to see you again after so long( His voice and mannerisms hadn(t changed in 500 years either. Sesshomaru set his coffee down and sat across from Kagome. (We have much to discuss Kagome-sama(  
  
( Yes, I suppose we do...(  
  
W/ the YYH group  
  
Yusuke groggily picked himself off the ground and looked around at his friends. Kurama seemed not to be paying attention to him, instead he was looking at the new girl.... Kagome was her name? Yeah, he too looked over at her and for a brief instance an unrecognizable emotion flashed through her eyes before she got in her car and once again drove off.  
  
What was that? Shrugging off any questions on his health he walked to the school lost in his own thoughts. For a brief instance, right before he had been dealt the hardest blow of his life, he had felt something. The briefest of power surges coming from her. It had been huge. Something told him that if ever forced to fight her, he would lose and badly.  
  
The girl(s power had felt larger than Toguro(s. MUCH larger. It had also felt like she had more power something other than spirit energy...... but that was the only kind of power there was. Right? Kurama(s POV   
  
Some how when I mad eye contact with Kagome something seemed familiar; I had inquired Yoko about it but he never answered and in a seemingly melancholy mood before he finally cut himself off. It didn(t make sense. The girl(s eyes had flashed of what could have been something akin to sadness and loss but it had left just as quickly as it had come.  
  
Kurama watched Kagome sped away and sighed. What secrets did this girl hold? Obviously Yoko held some knowledge but was unwilling to share. Yoko(s moods varied from very somber and depressed to happy and joyful. Yet he gave no indication as to why. He would cut off any mind link they may have but Kurama could still feel Yoko(s emotions, which was both confusing and difficult to handle. Often his moods would switch so rapidly that Kurama(s emotions would get confused as well.  
  
Nothing made sense and even the small ruler of Spirit World didn't have information and any he did have would not share for some reason. The small ruler hadn(t been calling on them, it was as if he was saving them for some reason. Today was going to be another day where yet again he would not be able to concentrate. At this rate his grades would begin to suffer.  
  
Seeing Yusuke heading to the school, he joined him. Walking silently together lost in their own thoughts.  
  
Hiei(s POV  
  
I watched as the two strongest members of our bizarre group walk to their ningen school. Neither what one could call aware. The girl was causing much more trouble than should be allowed. I had spoken to the Spirit World ruler shortly after Kurama but had gotten the same result. Nothing; everyone was keeping their mouth shut.  
  
No one was willing to discuss what her past was or what had happened to make everyone so tight lipped. I admit the girl had to be something to detect me. Up until she had looked at me not even Kurama had been aware of my presence. She had found me every time I had been anywhere near her. She only once said anything. Technically she hadn(t said anything.  
  
She had sent a telepathic message saying (Hello tree sprite(. It had confused him. He knew she had read his mind and sifted through his memories although, he hadn(t realized it until minutes after it had happened. So she knew his name, yet she had called him (tree sprite(.  
  
Author(s POV  
  
The remainder of the group walk off each lost in their own thoughts. No one had said anything yet it was obvious who had held their thoughts. Kagome, anyone had to admit that she was a mystery yet it was as if their three strongest fighters were in turmoil over something that they weren(t aware of.....  
  
Everyone fallowed the three members of the group in silence less they aggravate anyone of the troubled spirit detectives. Reaching the school, Yusuke continued to the roof most likely, Kurama went with him while Hiei disappeared as was the normal routine. The three remaining members simply stared after them before turning to each other and shrugging and walking in different directions.  
  
With Sesshomaru and Kagome  
  
Sesshomaru nodded while taking a sip of his nearly empty coffee. Kagome finished what she was saying and for a minuet they once again simply stared at each other, Almost amazed that the other was really there.  
  
( That explains a lot of what happened and the reason for every ones behavior. The taijiia and monk were uncomfortable, My half wit brother was jealousy. I suppose the only one that truly was elated over you transformation was your kit.( He took another sip of his coffee before throwing away his cup.  
  
Sitting down again after he had gotten Kagome and himself another order, setting her cappuccino down in front of her. Kagome took a sip of her coffee, looking out at the empty food court. Making note of the lack of recognition of one companion. ( Yes, I suppose it explains much for you.(  
  
( Yes it does, I have but one more question for you( He studied her face noting how she now wore the same expression that he wore. It surprised him yet it didn(t. She nodded the only indication for him to continue. ( Why keep your self hidden from me?(  
  
Kagome sighed she knew this question coming yet she hoped that it wouldn(t. (It(s simple really Sesshomaru-sama; I wasn(t ready to face my past.(  
  
Kagome and Sesshomaru continued to chat about things that had happened through their lives and about various things happening in their lives. Though both were relieved that they had some one to reminisce with. Neither had shown it but both missed the wilds of Sengoku Jidia. Stuck where neither aged yet the world passed them by, they were lonely even if they were to proud to admit it.  
  
Sesshomaru finally parted after a while leaving Kagome to her thoughts. They had agreed to meet here everyday to simply talk. Kagome had told Sesshomaru of the double image and the spirit detectives. They both agreed that they would inconspicuously help the detectives. Making sure that they were on there toes and handling things that they might not be able to. Though both were at a loss for the double image.  
  
Kagome knew she was forgetting something. What was it though? Leaning back in her chair she took a sip of the cappuccino that Sess-Kun had bought her. Sighing Kagome stood up and threw away her now empty cup as she headed for the door. She(d figure it out later. For now she was going home to get some training in. She wasn(t going to school. She had already missed half a day and Kami knows what would happen if the Spirit Detectives pushed her too far today.  
  
YYH group  
  
The YYH group sat on the roof at lunch as they always did, Yusuke and Kuwabara where at it again and Hiei was off in a tree. Kurama watched the same old brawl between his friends with amusement. Some things never change and some how he had a feeling that would be the case with his two young companions. A silver blur drew his attention away from the daily skirmish of Yusuke and Kuwabara.  
  
Looking at the silver mustang that sped down the street that went in front of the school. Ah yes, Kagome. Some one that he couldn(t keep off his mind. There was something so very familiar yet Yoko was unwilling to talk. Earlier that day had only gone to prove his theory.  
  
When he had turned to look at her. If only for a moment Kagome(s eyes were not guarded. They held pain ,longing and so many more emotions that he could not identify. He realized why a moment later as he felt Yoko(s Youki recede to a much lower level; but one thing confused him, why would all those emotions surface if all she felt was Yoko(s Youki. It was as she was no longer looking at him but rather Yoko, but that wasn(t possible was it?  
  
There were simply to many mystery(s revolving around this single person. Though he had been distracted lately he had not been the only one. Hiei and Yusuke had also. They had been lucky, Koenma had not called on them. Though often he would sense trouble but it would disappear as if some one else had taken care of it.  
  
Yusuke(s Point of view -  
  
As he walked home in the collective group, It was silent as it had been for the past few days.... or had it been weeks? He had lost all clue as to when things had began to change but it had.. Kurama was often deep in thought and often his moods would sem confused and switch rapidly. He suspected it had to do with Yoko. During these periods of confusion Kurama(s eye(s would flash gold or held flecks of the Kitsune(s eye(s.  
  
Even Hiei was affected. He had to get to the bottom of this. There was only one person that had the Answers. Koenma. Stopping abruptly his other companions fallowed suit. Hiei and Kurama had tried getting information, but maybe as a collective group they would be more successful Shrugging off the questioning looks that his friends sent him., he turned to Boton.  
  
Open a portal to Prince Koenmas office. It was a command not a request. From the tone of his voice Boton got the message and did as told. This would be a long day for the spirit detectives.  
  
Out Side the Mall  
  
Kagome headed for her car, Mentally preparing herself for the training session to come. The clouds above were blue and cheerful but in the distance ominous clouds loomed. If that was any sign for Kagome to know what was headed her way; it wasn(t good news with the way things were going.  
  
As she passed a trash bin an Aura jolted her senses. This could not be a mortal or youkai, it was far too powerful. Turning every which way Kagome attempted to find the source of power.  
  
Kagome's POV  
  
Where is it coming from? Turning to my left I spotted a industrial trash can. Behind it I can see the aura of whatever caused the disturbance.  
  
Normal POV  
  
Kagome cautiously made her way towards the trash can and what she found surprised her.....  
  
A/N – hahaha cliffy I know but hey I finally got the computer back even if it is only for an hour a day -.- . So updates might be delayed but I promise to get them up as soon as possible. [Still peeved at my mom for making me so late in updating] Anyway please review. If you have any helpful comments please share!!! 


	8. Ch 6

Ch. The Prophecy  
  
A/N- Ok slowly but surely I'll get this written.. Please have patience with me. An hour is so little time.  
  
The woman in front of Kagome was not the image of the person holding such power. The woman looked much like a common gypsy. Shrouded in cloth, she could not even see her face. With out warning Kagome felt a familiar pulse come from the woman. Letting out a startled gasp, Kagome braced herself for what was to come.  
  
From experience Kagome knew that these pulses would often bring both disastrous and wondrous occurrences. Kagome watched in wonder as a wind began to wrap around the woman causing the cloths that shielded her face to lift up granting the viewer a sight to behold. The woman who she once suspected to be an old woman was anything but, her face was smooth and pale.  
  
The winds which were once ordinary suddenly began turning into vibrant and beautiful colors. A few strayed and circled her legs, Kagome gave a small smile. Seeing the Aura about the woman was in no way threatening she waited to see what would become of all these displays.  
  
The winds suddenly changed directions blowing strait upwards as if colored fire surrounded her. As the fire started a mummer of words of which were not in her language were uttered but in her head she heard another voice. One she could understand.  
  
_ You have been through much young one  
  
Do not tire though, Much is about to happen  
  
A door shall be reopened, and a new journey will begin  
  
Two of the originals, one of the rest  
  
A guardian you'll have and a long road awaiting you  
  
Make them remember what once was  
_  
_The fate of the Past depends on you.  
_  
The woman's eyes opened. Kagome was amazed at her eyes. Her eyes were metallic lavender but it almost seemed as if she bared your own soul to you. When she resumed speaking again it was almost as if it was added. A more personal message than intended.  
  
_ Kagome, You future is in the past  
  
You and the others that will fallow you will find this true  
  
When the time comes...  
  
You must shoot the arrow.  
_  
The woman smiled and began to fade. She murmured one last thing before she was gone.  
  
_ I am proud of you.........My daughter.  
_  
The words left Kagome stunned. Her daughter? How could that be, Perhaps more was in store for her than she once thought. Looking up into the sky she noted now was not the time to think on it. It was time to go home.  
  
As Kagome walked to her car she couldn't help but wonder why the fates had chosen her.  
  
YuYu Group  
  
Sitting in class we come across your typical science lecture. In the back corner Yusuke is nodding off and Kuwabara like wise next to him. Kurama was paying attention and taking notes. Hiei was sitting in the tree outside class.  
  
Feeling the pulses of power emanating from the center of the city startled all four into attentiveness.  
  
The teacher noticing that Yusuke and Kuwabara had practically fallen out of there seats, she choose this time to question them.  
  
"Kuwabara, Yusuke perhaps you could answer the question on the board."  
  
"Hm, Like I care old woman." Needless to say Yusuke was sent to detention.  
  
As the day passed by the four's thoughts were not with them; but in the City and on Kagome, some how they knew that she was a part of it.  
  
A/N-Short but it's all I can really manage. I'll try and have the next chaps longer. 


End file.
